


Claiming What Is His

by Fianna9, gatekat



Series: Creatrix'verse [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M, Mech Preg, Pre-War, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3819115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fianna9/pseuds/Fianna9, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatekat/pseuds/gatekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Prowl safely back in Jazz's possession and the Twins a few decades older, Prowl's second heat begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claiming What Is His

**Author's Note:**

> Prowl is: <http://alteride.deviantart.com/art/Commission-Resonance-Prowl-254774764>

"Attar Jazz," Prowl's marked submission when Jazz arrived home put the young Attar on edge. Actually, just that Prowl was still up put him on edge. It wasn't normal at all.

"What is it?" Jazz was inside Prowl's field in three steps and touching a sparkbeat later.

"I've received the heat cycle alert. I will be fertile in three orns," Prowl murmured, uncertain how this would change things between them.

Jazz simply nodded and kissed him softly. "I've sent out the notices that I will be unavailable for nine orns and distracted for much of the next vorn."

"I will finish preparing instructions and a few meals for the twins for the next few orns." The twins should be capable of taking care of things around the house while they were occupied.

"I'm sure they can manage," Jazz chuckled. "They've been in their adult frames for a decade and a half." He drew Prowl close for another kiss. "Is there anything else stressing you?"

"They may be adults but they're still our creations. I'll probably worry about them until they find a mate." He returned Jazz's kiss and sighed, not really wanting to bother Jazz with his worries but needing to talk. "I'm just hoping nothing goes wrong. I know everything's been arranged with the hotel, and I know it's unlikely anyone is going to challenge you along the way especially after what happened to Barricade."

"You know our creations and four of my siblings will be on the escort. It wasn't up for debate," Jazz grinned at the blunt statement he'd been given. "Nothing is going to happen."

Prowl looked up, mock scowling at the grin. "You realize you just taunted fate? Something is going to happen now." He put his head on Jazz's shoulder, unsettled and seeking comfort from his Attar. "I'm sorry, I guess I'm just stuck thinking about how things will change."

"Yes, a lot will change," Jazz agreed as he rubbed Prowl's back. "What won't change is that I care for you and my family is going to be tripping over each other to help out. You won't be alone this time."

Trust Jazz to get to the core of his problem. As happy as he was at the thought of raising Jazz's sparkling Prowl couldn't help remember how draining it had been trying to care for the twins and maintain the house to his former bonded's standards. He knew it wouldn't be like that with Jazz, but the gentle reminder helped his processor settle the old memories. "Thank you for your continuing patience with me."

"You earn it with your effort," Jazz gave his traditional reply. "Come, let's rest. The twins can feed themselves if they wake early."

"Maybe I'll surprise them and get up after them for a change." Prowl pressed against Jazz's side as they headed upstairs, enjoying the contact with his bonded.

"Mmm, if you do then maybe I can wake you up crying my designation," Jazz purred. "I never get to wake you."

"I think I like the sound of that." Prowl smiled as they entered their room.

* * *

Despite knowing his heat would start tomorrow, Prowl felt more settled as their entourage pulled up to the hotel where he and his bonded would be staying for the next seven orns. Their home was as protected as Jazz could make it, but this place was designed to provide Creatrix in heat and their Attars a safe haven from challengers. The Summa-only staff were well trained and would prevent an intruding Attar from reaching any of the rooms. The multiple airlocks and air scrubbing systems kept all heat-scent confined to the building so random Attars would not be drawn there in an unstable state. Inside the room that would be theirs for the following orns was all they would need. An extra soft berth, plenty of energon at hand, coolant and Summa that could be called if it wasn't enough. There was even a fully trained doctor on call and several medics among the staff.

"Thank you for the escort," Jazz turned and thanked his kin one at a time. "I'll let you know when we're fit for the outside again."

The twins grabbed the chance to say goodbye to their carrier before they headed home. Sideswipe grinned. "See you when you're ready to come home. We're looking forward to a new sibling."

Sunstreaker stared at Jazz for a nanoklik before hugging Prowl extra hard. ::He'll take care of you.::

::Yes, he will.:: Prowl pressed his helm briefly to his creation's chest before stepping back to stand beside Jazz. Once all the Summa had left and the door to the outside was closed and sealed, the airlock door into the hotel hissed open for them. Prowl could feel it in Jazz even if he couldn't smell it himself. His Attar could smell the heat-scent, no matter how faint it was in this main entry.

"Jazz and Prowl," Jazz presented himself to the receptionist. It was only a klik and they were checked in with a smile. Then another Summa came up to show them to their room on the sixth floor. He was smaller than Jazz and doing an amazingly good job of putting Jazz at ease.

Feeling the drop in his Attar's tension was helping Prowl keep calm as they walked through the hotel. Personally he was relieved that Jazz had deliberately chosen a different hotel than the one he had used with Attar Contender. It was probably just the company he was with this time, but this place felt friendlier than the last while still maintaining an air of professionalism.

Once they reached the room, Prowl waited for Jazz to finish his survey before he entered to see the place that would house them for the next several orns. It was roughly what he was expecting. The huge berth was the central feature, but this room was larger than the last one. It actually had a washrack and hot oil pool. While not private to the rest of the room, it was all theirs. Not only did it clue Prowl into the fact that Jazz intended to do a bit more than just drive him into the berth, but it meant that they'd be able to clean up before heading home. It seemed like his Attar wasn't out to advertise Prowl's state as much as Contender had.

He was grateful Jazz was willing to remove the physical marks from the heat before arriving home, although he knew he wouldn't be as embarrassed when strangers saw him wearing Jazz's marks. Just like the nerves he'd felt when he was repainted at their bonding ceremony, this was something he'd been through before, although he knew it would be very different from last time.

He waited patiently as Jazz dismissed their guide and the door sealed. Once they were alone, he pressed up against Jazz's chest and was welcomed with a warm, eager kiss.

"Anything you wish to talk about before we don't have the sense to talk?" Jazz asked in his own nervousness.

Prowl smiled and melted into the kiss, letting his own worries subside for the moment as he focused on his Attar. He had already been through this once before, whereas Jazz had never really believed he would have a Creatrix and had no personal experience in these matters. "I have complete trust in you, Jazz. I know you will not willingly do anything to cause me pain. Do you have anything you wish to discuss with me?"

The offer drew a surge of warmth and pride from Jazz. "Only how proud I am of you and how much you have grown. Sire said there is little thinking once the heat begins and you will be very slick."

"Yes, if it is anything like last time I will be very slick and ready for you to fill me." Prowl kissed Jazz's jaw lightly, enjoying the praise and affection from his bonded. "I'm pleased it is you here with me. We will make a beautiful sparkling."

"We will," Jazz agreed. He could no longer deny his nerves. "You know I'll help you raise it."

"After all the care you showed the twins I wouldn't believe otherwise, however I might not want you too near it at first. Last time my protective instincts ran very aggressive." Prowl winced as he remembered how that had gone. "I don't know if it was because the twins had complications and had to be extracted early or if it is simply how I will always behave when my creations are so young."

Jazz nodded, his field serious. "My carrier is much the same. I remembered being warned to stay clear of new sparklings for several metacycles and be careful for vorns after that until their armor was solid. I will. Your first duty is to them."

Prowl kept his field calm and affectionate despite his internal relief at his Attar's confirmation of his priorities during the next few vorns. This was not the time to rile Jazz by bringing up the past; this was time to focus on the two of them and their family's future offspring. "Thank you, I will do my best to take care of the rest of my duties as well whenever possible."

"I know you will," Jazz purred softly and kissed him. "You won't be on your own this time either. The twins will help out around the house and my kin with the sparkling once it's old enough and your protective urges allow kin close." He offered another soft kiss. "Let's try and get some recharge. I don't expect we'll rest much for several orns."

"As you wish, Jazz." Prowl returned the kiss as he followed Jazz over to the berth, enjoying this quiet, lucid time with his Attar before his heat.

* * *

Prowl was stretched out on the berth, getting in a last few kliks of light recharge when his systems were flooded with _need_. He cycled online with flared vents trying to cool his overheated frame. Where was his Attar? He could feel his valve spasm at the thoughts of his incredible bonded consumed him. A deep, hungry growl rumbled next to him and suddenly hands were on him, a frame over him and a spike pressed against his inner leg.

"Open," Jazz demanded, his vents already panting and optics too bright for sanity. 

His cover snapped open instantly at the command as he tried to slide onto that spike wanting to fill his aching valve. His Attar, his wonderful, strong Attar, eagerly drove forward and some of the ache was soothed by being full. As Jazz began to thrust deep and hard, every sensor in Prowl's valve flared to life and poured current into Prowl's neutral net in the form of pleasure. Wrapping his legs up around Jazz's frame, Prowl welcomed his Attar deeper into his valve and trying to drive himself onto the spike, whining as his pleasure spiraled even higher.

It was everything good he remembered about his first heat only so much better for who he was with. Jazz might not be taking the care he usually did, but Prowl didn't need it. He was slick and desperate and the bliss of feeling the nanite and mineral rich transfluid, so different from the regular kind flood into him was as much emotional as physical. The heat coding and society said this was the most wonderful thing and Prowl embraced that statement with all he was.

He could feel Jazz's pleasure even as his own overload crackled through his systems. Even as it hit him it barely dented his arousal as his valve spasmed around Jazz's spike and the rapidly swelling knot that would lock them together for several kliks and overloads. He wanted to feel his Attar overload and fill him with more of his transfluid again and again. It was a wondrous feeling as their joint arousal and coding drove Jazz to overload and spill into Prowl easily and often. The waves of pleasure kept coming for both of them until Prowl finally whited out and dropped into a shutdown.

* * *

Jazz had never felt so strange and out of control in his life, and he hated it with a passion few things incited in his normally mellow demeanor. Of course that thought only managed to form when the heat-induced need to spike anything senseless turned off rather like a switch the moment his transfluid reservoir registered as empty. He was still feeling hyper-vigilant and destructively possessive of the unconscious Creatrix under him, but at least he could sort of think for the moment.

Why this was considered the best time by other Attar was beyond him. Jazz hated being under command of such base coding. No wonder his kind weren't allowed positions of power. He moved to retrieve supplies only to realize he was physically bound to his bonded where his spike met the valve rim. It wasn't welded, but it was decidedly stuck. Just as panic began to rise he remembered being told of the knot that swelled when one overloaded inside a Creatrix in heat. Something about ensuring no competitor could clear the transfluid out before it was sucked up.

With a small sigh he waited for it to go down and carefully pulled himself free when there was no resistance left. Then he got the supplies and set about cleaning the residue from his frame while keeping a close optic on Prowl. The Creatrix was beginning to show signs of reviving which meant this whole cycle would soon start over again.

How long did it take to make transfluid anyway, and how much was needed before he lost his processors again? No matter what, he was going to be grateful for the reprieve while it lasted.

"Ya with me?" Jazz asked when Prowl's optics flickered on and seemed to focus somewhat.

"Yes, Attar." Prowl murmured as he carefully sat up, stretching the kinks in his frame as he focused his attention on his wonderful bonded. He seemed confused as he looked over Jazz's freshly cleaned frame.

"I didn't have much else to do," Jazz shrugged as he walked to the berth and settled next to Prowl. "Got an idea how long before the need kicks in again?"

"A couple of joors at most." Prowl curled against Jazz, practically climbing into his lap, field filled with happiness and desire as he pressed against his bonded. "It will get more intense as my systems prepare to create our sparkling."

" _More_ intense?" Jazz's jaw dropped even as he willingly embraced and stroked his bonded. His feelings about the situation were in no way Prowl's fault and he wasn't about to let the mech think he was being rejected.

"Yes, much more intense." Prowl purred before looking up at Jazz, obviously curious why an Attar with a bonded Creatrix in his home didn't know what to expect in a heat. "Every time you claim me you prepare my frame to carry your sparkling. If it didn't feel so incredibly wonderful during heat this much interfacing would probably hurt."

"Well yes," Jazz managed. "Just didn't think anything got more intense than mindless. Being told isn't the same as experiencing it."

"That's true. I was rather frightened before my first heat, but I found it does bring a lot of pleasure with it." Prowl started tracing glyphs across Jazz's armor. "What I meant is that the bouts will last longer and come at shorter intervals. I found that the pleasure drove me wilder the further into heat I went. We should also refuel whenever we can."

"Ah," Jazz nodded, then caught Prowl's mouth in an affectionate kiss. "Then we should fuel now," he murmured and nudged Prowl to move. "There's plenty here."

"Good. I want to keep conscious as long as possible under you." Prowl kissed Jazz's jaw in return and climbed off the berth, heading over to collect fuel for them. Filling two cubes, he brought them back to Jazz, offering one to his Attar.

"Thank you," Jazz smiled as he accepted the cube and sipped from it. "I'm very glad you honestly enjoy this so much. It should be good to create new life."

"So far this has be even better than the first time, because it is you here with me." Prowl took a drink from his own cube before continuing and found himself gently tugged back onto Jazz lap. "This is my purpose in life and the reason your family purchased me."

"It is why they purchased you," Jazz agreed and stole a soft kiss between sips. "But so long as there are enough Attar to carry on the sparkline and Summa to keep the business up, I want you happy more than I want a huge family. You can be more than just a creator, if you wish to be."

Prowl finished his cube and curled up in Jazz's lap. "I know you mean what you say because you have never lied to me, but my place is in our home. I have no real skills to offer outside of managing our household and raising our offspring. The idea of a Creatrix working, even in a family business, is almost unthinkable; if another Attar even heard of such a thing they would try and take me away from you." He trembled and pressed against Jazz.

Jazz stroked him to sooth. "I wasn't thinking of work. You're right that it's just not acceptable. But that wouldn't prevent you from furthering your education or learning crafts that can be done at home. That said, as long as you are content with keeping our home and raising our creations, I'm content with what you do."

Settling into Jazz's touch, Prowl pondered those options. "Maybe I could try a few crafts when this sparkling is older. Even if I'm not very good at any of them, if I know the basics I can see if our creations have a gift in that area, just as I taught the twins when they were small. I could start by having Sunstreaker teach me how to paint."

"I'm sure he'd love it," Jazz purred at the idea of them bonding even more. "He adores you, they both do. To have you actually ask for something would send them to the moon."

"Thank you for the suggestion. I never really considered doing anything other than just cooking and cleaning around the house." Prowl kissed Jazz again. "You are wonderful, and I am so blessed by Primus to belong to you."

"As I am with you," Jazz smiled at the truth of his words. This wasn't love of the kind he'd expected to have in his life, the love of a partner, but it was love.

* * *

Prowl was both disappointed and deliriously happy when he was alerted that his lower gestational chamber was solid with minerals from his Attar's frame. He relaxed and enjoyed the last frantic overloads of his Attar, relishing the pleasure rolling through him with a reasonably clear processor. He stroked Jazz's frame as he waited for Jazz to show signs of coherency, knowing his Attar would want to talk to him about the next step. He knew there was more than just first time heat jitters affecting his Attar, and Prowl hoped his bonded was at least enjoying some of this time with him. Finally he felt Jazz begin to stir above him.

"Mmm, full?" Jazz mumbled when he realized he was cognizant and still had transfluid.

Prowl kissed Jazz gently, truly loving this wonderful mech. "Yes, my gestation chamber is full. It's time for you to give me a strong, wonderful creation for us to raise."

Jazz nodded, uneasy but determined. He'd never really wanted this. He'd grown up believing he'd never have it. Yet he could not hurt this mech or his family by refusing, and he rather doubted his code would allow him to anyway. Not at this stage.

"We merge deeply, focus on creating a new spark and let Primus take it from there," Jazz repeated what he'd learned.

"Yes, it should all go smoothly once we start. Are you ready?" Prowl kissed Jazz again, letting his affection ripple through his field surrounding Jazz. So many times this wonderful mech had soothed his fears, and it felt strangely good to be the one doing the comforting for a change.

"As I'll ever be," Jazz admitted with thanks and warmth wrapping around Prowl for his comfort at such un-Attar-like reactions. "I want our creations to be strong, smart and as attractive as you," he murmured as he unlocked his armor.

"With you as their creator they will be incredible." Prowl stated with certainty as he unlocked his own armor and willingly parted it to reveal his pale spark to his Attar. He was more than ready for this moment. He'd looked forward to the first time in hopes of better treatment and that he might enjoy it. Now he looked forward to it because he loved his Attar deeply.

As Jazz's deep purple spark came into view it washed out the pale light of Prowl's almost completely, yet Prowl could experience nothing but joy at the first contact of leaders and the pleasure that surged into both their frames.

Prowl let all his love flow freely to Jazz, happy to have the opportunity to show just how much his bonded meant to him. Even as he embraced the contact with his beloved Attar, Prowl offered to guide Jazz deeper into the merge, trying to focus on the sparkling they both wanted to create. He was overjoyed when Jazz welcomed the offer and willingly allowed Prowl the lead. It wasn't the first time Prowl had been in control in the berth, but he never lost the sense of wonder when it happened.

Gently Prowl pulled them deeper, intertwining their thoughts and sparks together. This was all to bring a new life into existence for them to treasure and raise. He focused on creating this new sparkling, needing to feel that pulse of new life against his spark. Jazz was completely willing, pushing as much energy into the merge and that focus to create as he could work out how. Coding helped the Attar, and then the overload swept over them both in a whiteout that went black.

Prowl slowly roused to consciousness, enjoying the comforting press of Jazz's weight on top of him. A check of his system diagnostics revealed the lack of the heat coding that had been flooding his systems for the last three orns. He was carrying Jazz's creation. Snuggling in further under Jazz's frame he relaxed and enjoyed the warmth. When he felt Jazz go from the blackout into recharge, he smiled a little more.

Life was good right now.

* * *

Glory found watching the twins the most interesting part of their wait outside the hotel. He was certain there was a specific pattern to Sunstreaker's pacing, and Sideswipe hadn't stopped muttering yet. It was amusing to see them so eager to see their creators, but he knew he'd probably been just as endearingly anxious waiting for Quicksilver after she'd sparked with his twin siblings. Something about seeing your carrier after a heat seemed to trigger protective feelings in the Summa of their line.

The four Enforcers were waiting patiently with Aria for the pair to emerge. He'd made certain to hire experienced guards for Jazz's trip home. They'd been briefed on the past incident involving Attar Barricade and knew Jazz was most likely going to be hyper-vigilant until they reached the house. Hopefully they'd keep anyone from getting attacked for getting too close to their Creatrix. While it wasn't the Enforcer's duty, per say, it was a common one and one of the few outside duties that the Lord of Law openly endorsed. A long history had proven it was to everyone's benefit to have Enforcers clear the way ahead of a newly sparked couple. First times creators and those who were known to be very aggressive were at the top of the list for getting an escort.

"Carrier! Sire!" Sideswipe saw them exit first and bolted forward, only to stop just outside of grabbing range as he remembered his lessons about Creatrix and new creations. Sunstreaker was right behind him and almost crashed into the red mech when Sideswipe skidded to a stop.

Normally Glory would have laughed at the twins' antics but this was a potentially dangerous mistake to make. Instead he tensed as he watched Prowl hiss and dart behind Jazz who was growling at his creations. Suitably chastised, both took a large step back and averted their optics from the pair, waiting for them to calm down. He and everyone there was grateful when Jazz settled quickly and Prowl calmed down with him.

"It's good to see you both," Sideswipe spoke carefully. "Ready to head home?"

"Very ready," Jazz nodded and glanced at the Enforcers, all Summa, before the entire group transformed. The Enforcers rolled ahead, clearing the street. As per plan it was in that mid-morning lull when most mecha were either at work or at home so traffic was minimal.

As planned the twins trailed closest behind the pair. Even with their earlier mistake they were the youngest and the relatives least likely to be viewed as a threat to the pair. Aria joined Glory at the back, making certain no reckless idiots got impatient and decided to try to drive through the group. Glory could still vividly recall reading about the past incidents where outsiders pushed their luck and got too close to a carrying Creatrix. The good ones ended with little more than dented frames and scuffed paint. The bad ones ended with multiple fatalities, at least once that included the Creatrix.

Those incidents and more had led to a general understanding that one did not close on a formation like this. Fortunately, like the vast majority of such journeys, this one ended with Jazz, Prowl and the twins inside their home and the Enforcers seen off with thanks and credits to make their time well spent.

Glory and Aria waited patiently at the entrance to see if they would be needed much longer. After a little bit Sideswipe came back to report. "Prowl went straight upstairs and locked himself in their berthroom. I'm just glad he didn't pick the kitchen as his safe haven."

Aria chuckled. "Agreed. The berthroom's a good spot for him to hole up."

"Someone will swing by tomorrow, and you have everyone's comms," Glory grinned. "Have fun with the moody carrier."

"Thanks. I think we're going to need it." Sideswipe locked the door behind the two Summa as they left.

He located Sunstreaker in the kitchen, staring at three cubes of energon intently. "I know Skysong gave us instructions, but Prowl doesn't like the same flavors Quicksilver does. I made one for Jazz and two different ones for Prowl. I hope he likes one of them."

"Once he's out of the feral stage he'll appreciate the effort." Sideswipe glanced around. "Jazz still stuck outside the door?"

"I think so," Sunstreaker nodded. "I can still feel things moving around up there."

"Let's go make the delivery then. Carrier will need the extra energy soon." Sideswipe picked up the tray from in front of his twin and headed for the stairs. He found Jazz standing guard outside the berth room door intently watching the staircase. Why Prowl wanted him outside instead of having him help move the furniture was Creatrix logic Sideswipe couldn't begin to understand and was told he shouldn't try if he valued his logic chips.

"Three cubes?" Jazz asked, sounding far more rational than he looked at the moment.

"This one's your standard ration." Sideswipe motioned to the one on his left. "The middle one is what Skysong recommended, but Sunny thought Prowl might want something closer to his normal preferences so he's got a choice. Need anything else right now?"

"A saner bonded," Jazz gave a rueful grin and accepted the tray. "So glad this doesn't happen often. I'm good. You can go hide from him for a while."

"It's good to have you two back. Comm us when you need anything. We'll be downstairs." Sideswipe grinned and headed back down to relative sanity. It left Jazz standing guard at a door that didn't need guarding while the sound of furniture moving in the berthroom continued.

He purposefully didn't check the chronometer as the sounds died down. He didn't want to know how long it had been.

After a few kliks of silence, the door finally unlocked and Prowl commed him. ::You can come in. Only you right now.::

Jazz entered their berthroom and looked at the wall of mismatched furniture sectioning off most of the room. Chairs, bookshelves...everything but the berth itself had been positioned to try and obscure his direct view of the room. "Would you like it if a partition wall was put in, or a screen that's nice to look at?" he asked as he moved carefully around the barrier.

"I don't want a partition wall; it's too expensive for the short time I'd use it. Normally I like our room the way it is; it's just too open right now. They could find me." The berth was shoved back tight against a wall in the far corner. Every pillow and cushion in the room was piled near or behind Prowl as he sat curled at the head of the berth.

"Okay," Jazz let it go and walked to the berth. Normally he'd just order an attractive screen. Right now he was leery of setting off his Creatrix by doing so. "May I join you?"

"Please." Prowl nodded and patted the berth. "I'm sorry I'm causing trouble for you."

"It's not trouble," Jazz snuggled up with him and spread his field out to wrap around Prowl. "Who are 'they' that might find you?"

"My coding's got me worried someone is going to come searching for me or the sparkling. Quicksilver said it's probably leftover from when we didn't have the security we have now." Prowl relaxed as he settled against Jazz, enjoying his bonded's closeness.

"Ah, that stuff," Jazz relaxed further. "Old coding can do really funky things to a mecha," he nuzzled Prowl. "Just keep me in the loop of what they're demanding. I am rather partial to spoiling my Creatrix, after all. It makes me feel good."

"Right now you can spoil me with energon." Prowl looked over at the tray. "Either the twins think I'm really hungry or they're being sweet."

"Very sweet. One is what you normally like. The other is what my carrier suggested," Jazz purred and offered both cubes. "They brought me a cube as well."

"I really am sorry I hissed at them." Prowl took a cube in each hand, studying them for a klik. He took a sip of his normal energon and waited a moment, then he took a small sip from the other cube. "I still prefer the taste of mine, but her suggestion is settling a little better." Slowly he continued alternating cubes, careful not to drink too much at once from either.

"Then that's probably why. I'll ask her what makes it settle better if you don't see her first," Jazz purred in pleasure at his bonded's reaction. "Maybe we can tweak it to taste more like yours and still settle well."

"That would be nice because this is far too sweet for my tastes." Prowl looked at the two half-empty cubes in his hands. "Do Skysong and Skyblast know how the court case against those two is going? I know our repairs are completed and paid for, but it will be nice when that mess is over, especially if the cost drives them out of Iacon for good."

"They both have respectable income, but they have another century to pay it all off," Jazz hummed softly. "I doubt it would drive them out, but I wouldn't put it past my kin to encourage them to leave rather strongly. It's not as if they have strong ties to Iacon."

"I hope they do leave, but even if they don't I know you'll keep me safe." Reluctantly he got up, walked over and placed the two half-empty cubes on a shelf. "I'll finish those later."

"There will always be enough, and I'll always protect you," Jazz promised with a soft purr as he welcomed Prowl back to the berth and snuggled against him. "Now that you're nesting, what would you like to do in here?"

Prowl's optics dimmed as he pressed his head against Jazz. "Cuddle with you, recharge for a bit and then interface; I wore myself out moving everything."

"Sounds good," Jazz's purr deepened and he relaxed into the cuddle.


End file.
